


One of those nights

by DestinationDarkness



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is sad, very sad, and Tommy wants to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites, of my own work. Again it's written sometime in the summer of 2012, as a therapy thing for me. BETA:ed by my sweetheart @Libra_Fietje

It was just one of those nights. One of those nights where time seemed to pass right through you and you didn’t realize how many hours had went on, and at the same time, you were painfully aware of it. One of those nights where the lights somehow fucked up your vision, resulting in nothing other than a big giant blur. One of those nights where you weren’t even sure of where you were and didn’t give a fucking shit. One of those nights that you’ll probably, if you’re lucky, forget in the morning.

It was also one of those nights where Tommy just felt like dying. Adam had been really down all day; from the early morning coffee on the couch, to the interviews in the lobby of the fancy hotel they had gotten to a couple of hours earlier, to sound check, to the meet and greet all the way up to the show. During the show he’d lit up some, as always, but Tommy had still seen that he was sad today. Actually, he was beyond sad, he looked crushed. He usually held it together while being on stage, but he’d broken down during Sleepwalker and actually cried; the tears ruining his makeup, smearing the glitter all over his beautiful face. His voice so incredibly raw and hurt, making the whole audience shiver. The fans had cried with him, and when Adam had given them a sad little smile afterwards Tommy had felt like someone had literally kicked his puppy. The always so cheerful Adam was rarely sad, and when he was, he still tried to smile to the fans and make them happy.

Sighing heavy, he got up from the bed and dragged his hands through his blonde fringe. It was starting to become really long and rather disgusting by now. He needed a shower and Sutan’s magic hands. Even Sutan had pointed out that Adam wasn’t himself today, he’d tried to get something out of Adam during make up but failed, Adam brushing it off with a “It’s nothing, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

With yet another sigh he dug through his red suitcase and found a shirt he strongly suspected was Adam’s, as it was very big on him, and a pair of sweat pants. Nothing fancy or glam at all about his current outfit, comfort was all he wanted. He briefly wondered how Adam’s shirt had gotten into his suitcase, but shrugged it off. Adam had borrowed him clothes a couple of time when they’d had movie nights in Adam’s bus and then ended up sleeping there. He picked up his cell phone and turned the sound off before sliding it into his pocket together with the room key and his wallet and headed out into the hallway.

 

With a wine bottle in one hand and a package of Prince secured in his back pocket, he knocked on Adam’s door a couple of minutes later. When he didn’t hear any footsteps he knocked again, a little louder this time, and added an “Adam?” He smiled to himself when this time he heard someone, well Adam, get up and a second later he looked up into a pair of very sad and a bit confused blue eyes. 

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” he murmured quietly, trying to wipe his eyes even though Tommy had already seen the tears. 

“You’re sad and I didn’t want you to be alone,” he answered truthfully and took a small step forward, pushing the wine bottle into Adam’s hand and then curled his arms around him, giving him as much of a bear hug as his tiny frame could master. He could feel the singer tense for a split second before embracing the blonde and hugging him tight.

“I got us a package of fags too.”

“Prince?”

“Of course, one gotta stay classy.”

He smiled to himself as Adam practically crushed him against his chest, his body heat vibrating through Tommy’s body.

“You’re the best”


	2. Chapter two

They sat on the balcony. Tommy nested Adam’s lap as there was only one chair. Adam was smoking, he was probably on his fifth cigarette by now, but Tommy didn’t care. Sure, he wasn’t much of a smoker himself, but now and then he stole a deep breath from Adam’s cigarette and then leaned against him again. He had his arms around the singer’s warm body, simply holding onto him, and together they looked out over the city’s skyline. Tommy didn’t even know where they were, didn’t need to know, but he was thankful that it was a rather silent city. Adam needed this silence, Tommy knew that. That’s why he hadn’t pushed him to talk yet, although they’d sat there for hours by now. The wine bottle was half empty, but neither of them was drunk or even near it. Then again, neither of them did actually want to get drunk.

Tommy sighed silently and nuzzled his nose into Adam’s neck, closing his eyes and just holding him tight. 

“You think you’re ready to talk now?” he enquired carefully and let his hands slowly stroke Adam’s back, comforting, encouraging. Adam nodded, blew the smoke out, before curling his arms tightly around Tommy again, needing the touch as a lifeline.

“Boy problems… I just… I…” he started, but bit his lip and let out a frustrated sound. After a couple of minutes of just breathing he tried again, this time sounding a lot more insecure.

“I really, really like this guy I’ve grown to know for a couple of months… He’s wonderful, and I can’t even describe how much I feel for him, but I’m so scared he’s going to reject me,” he whispered and looked up at the sky as tears started to form in his eyes. Tommy sat up some in his lap and gently stroked his thumbs under Adam’s eyes, wiping away the tears.

“Hush… It’s going to be okay Adam, alright? I know it sounds cliché and it probably is, but it’s going to be alright… Tell me something about him. What do you like about him?” Tommy coaxed as his fingers moved up into the black mess that was Adam’s hair and gently started to massage his scalp. Much as he’d expected, Adam relaxed and closed his eyes, giving in to the touch.

“He’s… He’s always so sweet and caring, I really feel like he cares for me, but at the same time he’s not afraid to joke around with me, you know? The few boyfriends I’ve had in the past who’ve actually cared about me for real have all been so fucking afraid of doing something wrong that they became boring. This guy knows how to push my buttons, but only at the right time. He would never hurt me, he knows me so well… I feel connected to him, like truly connected, it feels like I’ve known him my entire life,” he confessed, his body now completely relaxed and soft under Tommy’s gentle touch.

“What’s his sign? I know you care a lot about that stuff, I’m sure you’ve looked into how compatible you are and everything,” he replied as his fingers moved down to Adam’s neck and shoulders and started to massage there as well. It was hard, judging the fact that he was facing the raven haired man, but it apparently worked out as Adam relaxed even more and actually hummed. 

“He’s a Libra… So astrologically we are like a perfect match” he spoke and slowly opened his eyes now, although just barely, and looked at Tommy with a small, pleased smile. 

“Your hands are magical”

Tommy giggled, pleased with his work and pressed a bit more harshly at one of the tense knots in Adam’s neck, making the singer gasp out slightly.

“I can be rough too, but I don’t think you want that at the moment” he teased before realizing the double meaning of his words, and he hid his blushing face in Adam’s neck again. His friend only laughed though, it was how their friendship worked, and held Tommy close to himself, stroking his back. 

“Kitty has a dirty mouth,” he giggled, which only made Tommy blush more. He could feel Adam tense up slightly after a couple of seconds though, and he waited silently, patiently, for the words he knew would follow.

“What should I do? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me back,” Adam sighed and looked out over the city, not really focusing on anything.

“How do you know that? Is he straight?” Tommy inquired, but kept his face in Adam’s neck. The singer was using him as a teddy bear at the moment, a human teddy bear, and he didn’t complain one single second, wouldn’t even cross his mind. Adam needed it, and he was always up for cuddling.

“He’s never said it himself, but he’s never corrected me when I’ve said that he is… We’ve kissed a couple of times, but I know he likes women, he talks about how gorgeous they are. I mean they are, but I don’t find them very attractive, not the way he does anyway… Yeah, he certainly does though,” Adam sighed, sounding even more miserable.

“But you’re not sure he’s straight. I’d say go for it. Life’s about taking chances and grabbing the opportunities you want. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn’t. You’ve gotta have the courage to try, otherwise you’ll get nowhere and regret shit even more,” he said truthfully and managed to sit up some as his fingers moved up into Adam’s hair again. “Take a leap of faith.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

The next thing he knew, Adam was kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm evil and will leave it at that. I like open endings :)


End file.
